


Day Four: Marco "Christmas in Heaven"

by Bloodytears87



Series: 25 Days of One Piece Christmas [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Marco centric, Marco thinking about the last time he had a winter festival with his whole family, christmas in heaven, sad thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodytears87/pseuds/Bloodytears87
Summary: just Marco missing his family and then getting a pleasant surprise





	Day Four: Marco "Christmas in Heaven"

Day 4: Marco - Prompt: Christmas in Heaven

Marco wasn’t sure why he’d even come to this island. Especially this time of year as cold nostalgia washed over him. Maybe it was just the weather that was nipping at him though; this was a winter island after all. They’d come there many times. Usually with Pops, Thatch, Izou… Ace. All of their brothers and sisters would come and enjoy the winter festival held there every year. It was always fun then. Thatch, Haruta and Ace running around throwing snowballs while Izou yelled at them for ruining his kimono. Pops would just laugh and Marco, well he would just look on with a warm kind of fondness.

If he’d known that there would come a time when they wouldn’t all be here together he’d have done more back then, cherished those times more. He couldn’t change that now. Walking though everything looked the same as years before. Red, white and green lights strung up everywhere. A huge tree in the middle of the square also covered in lights. The snow was coming down pretty good too but it never seemed to stop the islanders from bustling though the streets, playing, shopping, just enjoying their time together.

It brought a pain to Marco’s chest. One he knew had nothing to do with any type of physical wound. Those would just heal after all. This wound though… It never would. Despite knowing it hurt, knowing he’d never find out the answer, Marco couldn’t help but wonder what winter festivals in Heaven were like. If Pops, Ace and Thatch were together, enjoying each other’s company. He hoped they were. Marco never wanted them to feel the same loneliness he felt now while his brothers and sisters were scattered across the world, some in hiding, some having given up the life of pirates all together. Marco couldn’t fault them for that; they’d all lost so much in too short of a time.

“Marco?” A voice called, getting his attention. Looking up he saw Izou, standing what were left of the former division commanders of the Whitebeard pirates. The blonde nearly wept at the sight.

“What are you-” he began to ask only to be cut off by Haruta.

“Guess none of us could stay away. Pops used to love this place,” the brunette said with a fond smile, clearly remembering the past times they’d come together.

“I just seemed wrong not coming,” Jozu added with a nod of agreement.

Marco couldn’t do more than nod as tears leaked down his face silently. Before he knew it his brothers were enveloping him in warm hugs and he was being lead along as they chattered, distracting him and for the first time in months that painful feeling in his chest started to let up.

Yes, Thatch, Ace and Pops had each other wherever they were but he wasn’t alone either, not anymore.


End file.
